The screen size of a terminal becomes larger and larger, the number of application icons capable of being displayed on each menu page becomes more and more, and meanwhile, the gaps between the application icons becomes larger. The gaps between the application icons can form a set of grid paths, and how to utilize the set of grid paths to enrich the display control mode of the application icons has not been proposed in related technology at present.